1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar system models and more particularly pertains to a new solar system teaching aid for teaching relationships between astral bodies of the solar system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solar system models is known in the prior art. More specifically, solar system models heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solar system teaching aid. The inventive device includes a bracket having a securing means. The securing means is adapted for securing the bracket to the ceiling. A plurality of hooks extend downward from the bracket. The hooks are spaced apart. A plurality of astral body assemblies each have an orb portion and a hanging means. The hanging means is coupled to the orb portion. The hanging means is for hanging the orb portion from an associated hook.
In these respects, the solar system teaching aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching relationships between astral bodies of the solar system.